


Here's to you, Mrs Robinson

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:52:26
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco is Violated.  Draco/Blaise's Mum





	Here's to you, Mrs Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the MILF Ficathon, inspired by crackish chats with Charlotteschaos  


* * *

Draco was ecstatic that his mum had allowed him to visit Blaise’s new stepdad’s summer house in Milan for part of the Summer hols. It was positively dreary in Malfoy Manor, and there were only so many curses one could practice on the house elves before it just got a bit monotonous. And besides, Draco’s mother spent most of her time shopping in the city or rearranging furniture (ever since Lucius went to Azkaban, she’d really found a new lease on life.) Draco didn’t mind the redecorating, but he thought the purple curtains in the drawing room were a bit bourgeois for his taste.

He portkeyed to the home of Ander Robinson, elderly billionaire tycoon of the dragon parts export business and newest spousal acquisition of Blaise’s mum, landing right on the front doorstep. Blaise’s mum opened the door wearing little more than a short, thin silk robe and a smile on her luscious lips.

“Oh, Hello _Draconis_ ,” she purred, running one finger down his cheek, “Blaise has been talking about your arrival all summer. We’ve been so looking forward to your _coming_ here.”

Draco brushed off the slightly creepy feeling he got from Blaise’s mum and stepped inside. “It’s Draco, and thanks, I’m glad to be here.” Blaise’s mum looked him up and down, teeth catching on her bottom lip, and then smiled, something dangerous sparkling in her eyes.

“Blaise certainly didn’t tell me how handsome you were.”

Draco smiled warily and was attempting to figure out a way to get away from her without being rude when Blaise finally showed up.

“Draco!” Blaise said, smirking in the patented Slytherin way, “Come on upstairs, you’ll be staying in the room next to my mum’s, because the rooms on either side of mine have a bit of a doxy infestation.”

“Okay,” Draco said with a forced smile, a bit worried that he would be sleeping right next door to the woman who was currently licking her lips and trying to see through his trousers.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

During dinner, Blaise’s mum accidentally spilled gravy on Draco’s trousers and insisted on cleaning it up. _Very_ thoroughly and by hand, even though a simple _scourgify_ would have done it. Draco had looked up at Blaise, trying to get him to notice or save him or something, but it was no use. Blaise either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, and instead prattled on about the latest gossip about Pansy Parkinson’s newest boy toy and whether or not Snape had an illegitimate lovechild (Draco grimaced here, he didn’t even want to _think_ about his Head of House actually having sex!).

Blaise’s mum stared at Draco all through dessert, licking her spoon suspiciously clean after every single bite of chocolate mousse. Draco had to remind himself that his body’s reaction to her obscene display was reflex, and it had nothing whatsoever to do with his sexual orientation. It was natural to feel inappropriate urges at a young age, anyway.

“This is really good dessert, Mrs- er- Blaise’s mum,” Draco said after she’d finished servicing her eating utensils, good manners forcing him to give some sort of compliment to the hostess.

“Why thank you, Draco,” Blaise’s mum purred, leaning forward to let an ample amount of cleavage pour out of the neckline of her tight black dress, “I told the house elves to make it especially for you.” She reached across the table to swipe a stray bit of chocolate mousse on the corner of Draco’s mouth, and then licked it off her finger sensuously.

Draco made a rather undignified squeaking noise and got up from the table quickly. “Well, er, thanks for dinner! I’m going to go up to my room and.. Er… start the assigned reading for Potions!”

Blaise quirked a well-groomed eyebrow at Draco, but didn’t say anything as the blonde boy scampered up the stairs and shut the door to the guest room he was residing in. He contemplated piling some furniture against the door, but he figured a locking spell might work just as well.

Little did he know…

Precisely an hour later, after Draco had changed into his favorite pair of silk pajamas and was right in the middle of reading his favorite gay wizard romance novel, _Seeking His Heart_ and having very lovely thoughts about a certain Gryffindor Seeker, he heard the door unlock. Draco jumped, pulling the covers up around his neck and stuffing the novel underneath his pillow.

The door opened slowly, seductively, and in walked Blaise’s mum, dressed in nothing but that same very short silk robe that left little to the imagination that she’d answered the door in.

“Hello Draco,” she purred, rolling the ‘r’ in his name a bit more than was necessary.

“Hi Mrs…er… whatever your current surname is. What brings you to my…er… bedroom?”

Blaise’s mom stepped closer and Draco scooted up further against the headboard. “It’s Robinson. Mrs. Robinson, but please, call me Lola. I’ve been married so many times I can hardly keep track of what my last name is these days.”

Draco nodded, vastly uncomfortable with calling his friend’s mum by her first name. “So… Where’s Blaise?”

Blaise’s mum laughed in a tinkling sort of way and fingered the tie on her robe. “Oh, he’s off plucking his eyebrows or something. I thought, since you’re all alone in here, you might like some entertainment.” She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing a her very naked body. Draco made a very undignified sort of squeaking noise and averted his eyes.

“Erm, Mrs Robinson- er, Zabini- er, Blaise’s mum,” he stuttered, “I really don’t think this is such a good idea. I mean, wouldn’t you rather have someone your own age? Someone experienced? Someone who actually likes girls?”

“Nonsense,” Blaise’s mum said, crawling toward him on the bed, her pert breasts swaying back and forth in a mesmerizing kind of way. “I’ve had more old men in my life than anyone should have to, and I much prefer some fresh skin. The corruptible type.”

“Well, I really can’t. Because, you see, I’m saving myself for someone.” _someone who’d rather hit you than kiss you_ , his sensible side reminded him, _although… that does have quite the potential for angry!sex in the future_. Draco cursed his body’s reaction to the thought of hate-sex with a certain shaggy-haired boy-hero and hoped Blaise’s mum wouldn’t notice.

She did. Blaise’s mum didn’t bother to respond to his argument, and instead pulled back the sheet from his body, licking her lips.

“You don’t understand!” he squeaked, “I’m-” Draco didn’t get a change to get out ‘-gay,’ because it was replaced with “nnnggghhhh” as Blaise’s mum tugged down his pajama pants and swallowed his cock down to the root. Really, she was quite good at this. Draco supposed there was something to be said for all that practice. Maybe she could give him a few tips in wooing the object of his affections. Or something like that.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Blaise’s mum reached into the bedside drawer and took out a pack of fags and lit one with her wand, taking a nice long drag.

“Want one?” she asked, licking her lips. Draco worked on trying to uncross his eyes and gaining his brain function back. Corrupted, indeed.

The door opened and Draco attempted to dive under the covers, but found they had somehow ended up on the floor during their exertions. He grabbed the nearest pillow off the floor and used it to cover his exposed groin.

“Hey Draco, I thought you might like to take a tour of-” Blaise stopped, eyes wide.

Draco suddenly felt immensely, frantically guilty. “Blaise, I can explain- I mean, we can- I mean-”

“MUM!” Blaise shouted angrily, “Not AGAIN!!”

 

 

The end.  



End file.
